The Ultimate and the Widow
by Lil' Soniq
Summary: After helping the Avengers dealing with Ultron, Iron Man invites Shadow to a party at Avenger's Tower to celebrate. With a conversation with Black Widow, love begin to blossom between Shadow and Black Window in a one night of fun. ShadowxBlack Widow.


The Ultimate and the Widow

* * *

 _ **Summary: After successfully dealing with Ultron and his forces with the help from the Ultimate Life Form, a certain red-head avenger who had developed feelings for the black hedgehog and finally confesses those feelings to the black blur and things got very steamy.**_

* * *

 _Ultron's Citadel…_

The Avengers: World's Mightiest Heroes or that would it seems to be as they're having a lot of trouble dealing with Ultron's drones, his creations as he had made tons of them to destroy the Avengers and the entire world. A soldier, the leader of the Avengers: Captain America tosses a shield and delivers a spinning hook kick to destroy one of the drones. Flying in the air and shooting lasers from the wrists giving some air assault, helping the Avengers in midair reviewing himself to be Falcon. Another Avenger shooting arrows and hasn't miss a single shot with a sharp eye also known as Hawkeye. Also up in the air shooting laser beams from the palm of the iron armor. He is a billionaire and an inventor as well a genius with the looks inside a red and yellow iron armor suit. The billionaire name is Tony Stock aka Iron Man.

There are two more avengers that are the strongest allies to the team. A blonde male with a hammer that is controlling thunder with a mighty fist. He is also the son of a god in Asgard name Odin and has a brother who is a god of Mischief called Loki. There god's name is Thor: God of Thunder. Fighting alongside him is a green behemoth with incredible strength, having gamma energy inside his veins that turns him into a rampaging monster when he's angry. This character is known other than the Incredible Hulk himself smashing through multiple robots in his path alongside of Thor.

The Avenger here fighting a good fight, doing their very best to takedown Ultron. Seeing that the robot has just about enough of their resistance so Ultron took matters into his own hands. The robot begin attacking Black Widow and Hawkeye first. Captain America comes in and tosses his shield at Ultron providing a distraction for Falcon to attack in air assault. Thor readied his hammer and shot jolts of lightning from it, hitting Ultron with it causing him to malfunction a bit. Hulk dashes ahead and shoulder bashes Ultron through a wall until Ultron crashes against it that cause a dent to it with a few cracks. Ultron shakes off the damage and blasts a red energy beam at Hulk sending him away backwards and through a wall. Thor readied his hammer again but Ultron flew up and shoulder tackles Thor and punches him down to the ground.

Captain America helped Hawkeye up and uses his shield to bounce Hawkeye up in the air and shot two EMP arrows at Ultron only Ultron dodges it away in the nick of time. Ultron flew over to Hawkeye and grabs him by the neck and starts choking him. Falcon try helping Hawkeye to assist him to get Ultron off of him but Ultron tosses Hawkeye at Falcon and both of them crash and fell to the ground. Black Widow begin shooting energy bullets from her wrist getting Ultron's attention. He turned to see Black Widow firing at him so he shot a beam from his palm at Black Widow, she jump out of the way to evade the energy beam. Captain America tosses his shield at Ultron's head, knocking him back down to the ground and Captain America catches his shield.

Captain America and Black Widow readied themselves as Black Widow draws out her Batons and both come straight at Ultron at both sides. Captain America deliver a punch but Ultron drew the first punch forcing Captain America to block it with his shield. Black Widow struck Ultron with her batons a couple of times but Ultron smacks her away, Black Widow did a back flip and lands on her feet and rushes over to Ultron again. Before Ultron can attack her again, Captain America distracted him with a spinning kick knocking the shock out of Ultron and Black Widow struck both of Ultron's legs with her batons forcing him to kneel down on one knee. Captain America jumps up and grabs Ultron behind him and Ultron begin to shake Captain America free from his grasp. Black Widow readied her gauntlets and prepare to shoot more energy bullets but Ultron suddenly grabbed Captain America, forcing him off of Ultron and tosses him at Black Widow that cause both of them to crash one another.

Hulk came back rushing in on Ultron and begin to smash. Ultron easily ducking away from Ultron and shot a beam sending him back.

"Is that all you Avengers can do? It's clear that all of you are about to become extinct. Finally, it's time I destroy and recreate this world." Ultron said ascending up in the air.

With the Avengers are down and it appears that they've lost. Ultron had begin with his plan and just when he can initiate his goal, a certain someone who came in without a warning and thwarted Ultron's plans as someone kicked him forcing him to stop. Ultron look over to the suspect, discover a black hedgehog with streaks on his quills, his arms and on his legs. He even wore a black and red outfit such as Black sleeveless shirt with red highlights onto it, black cargo pants with multiple pockets and red designing onto his right leg, and he even wore his original hover shoes. The hedgehog also wears his inhibitor rings around his wrists to maintain and balance his power and energy. Ultron looked at the hedgehog and it angered him for interfering.

Captain America look up and sees the black hedgehog making his appearance and it made him smile. Seeing some reinforcements arrived, the leader of the Avengers couldn't been happier to see a friendly face.

"Who the hell are you?" Ultron asked.

"The ultimate lifeform: Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow responded engulfing green flame-like aura in his hands.

"Created by a scientist to be the living weapon. You could be quite useful. Join me and together we can destroy this world."

"I'll pass."

Shadow shot a green spear projectile at Ultron which Ultron deflected. Shadow launches up in the air and curls himself into a ball and starts to homing attack Ultron down to the ground before bouncing away. Shadow did a backflip and shot a few more projectiles at Ultron. Ultron using his speed to dodge away the projectiles. Shadow dives down and tries hitting Ultron with a diving kick but Ultron counters Shadow off with a beam blasted from his palm. Shadow did an aerial twist for recovery then air dashes ahead to Ultron and knocks him to his knee with a kick that brutal causing Ultron to malfunction a bit.

Ultron begin creating energy blades out from his wrist and start to swing it, try slicing Shadow in half but Shadow with his reflexes dodging the energy blades a couple of time then he uppercuts Ultron up in the air then teleported above Ultron and slam his fist down hitting Ultron back down to the ground then teleported again and spin around and delivers a devastating kick to the robot knocking him through a wall. Ultron then command more of his henchman to go after Shadow. Shadow then takes off his inhibitor rings to harness his power and engulfs himself with red aura. The drones surrounded the ultimate lifeform and without warning, Shadow unleash his power that destroyed all of the drones with just one attack.

" **Chaos Blast!** " Shadow shouted, blasting a shockwave of energy from his body and destroying all of the Ultron drones.

Ultron looked on in surprised, astonished like he never seen anything like it before. Ultron didn't know what he can do right now and all that is left is him alone without any backup. Ultron grew tired of the resistance and so he launches himself at Shadow for the finishing blow. Shadow bring his right hand back to his left side and starts to charge it, it only took him just a few seconds to fully charged then all of sudden, Shadow begin to shoot his fully charged **Chaos Spear** at Ultron for the finish.

" **Chaos Lance!** " Shadow shouted.

The fully charged **Chaos Spear** blasted, hitting Ultron causing him to malfunction. Ultron screamed, screeching in immense pain. Shadow wasn't done at least not yet, making sure that Ultron doesn't come back again he dashes ahead over to Ultron and creates an energy-like weapon creating an energy blade. Shadow readied his technique then uses it to finish off Ultron for good.

" **Chaos Blade!** " Shadow shouted.

The energy blade cut and impaled through Ultron and then suddenly, Ultron exploded like a bomb destroying him in pieces leaving Shadow left standing. Captain America seen all of this, he got up and approach the hedgehog.

"Thanks for the help Shadow, we don't know what we'll do if Ultron completed his goal." Captain America thanked.

"You're welcome. Just so you know I have the same exact assignment to stop your enemy by G.U.N." Shadow responded.

"If you like, you're welcome to join the Avengers. We can always use a new member on the team."

"I'll have to decline that offer."

"Suit yourself. The doors are always open for you Shadow if you ever want to join."

"Thanks."

"Well my job here is done. Farewell."

Shadow turn and begin walking away and heading back to G.U.N HQ to report about the mission. Iron Man notices Shadow and stopped him before leaving.

"Hey wait, what's the hurry Shadow. I'm throwing a party tonight and you should come to celebrate Ultron's defeat." Iron Man invited.

"You're throwing a party?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah at the Avenger's Tower. There are some people who are dying to meet you. Even find yourself a girlfriend."

"No."

Shadow brushed off the invite and takes off. Iron Man again stop Shadow before leaving again.

"Come on, it's just a party. When was the last time you had fun?"

"I don't have time for parties."

"This is your chance to have some fun and have a great time. Take a load off for once Shadow."

Shadow stop his tracks and think it over for a bit. Iron Man had made some valid points. Shadow remember that he never attend to any party events before except for the celebration when the Black Arms have been defeated and the Commander of G.U.N invited Shadow to the party and offer him a job as an agent of G.U.N and Shadow accepted the offer. It had been a long while since Shadow even attend to a party and here Iron Man inviting him to come, Shadow could not refuse. Sighing, shrugging his shoulders knowing Iron Man got him there and so Shadow had made up his decision.

"Alright, I'll come." Shadow accepted.

"Awesome! Trust me you're going to love it. You do know where the Avengers Tower right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. See you there."

Shadow nodded and takes off leaving the Avengers behind. Black Widow saw him leave and has just heard that Shadow will be coming to the party at the Avengers Tower. Black Widow who looked to be excited to see Shadow. The avenger had been developed strong feelings for the black blur ever since she laid eyes on him. Seeing him coming to the party is just what she need and to express her feelings for Shadow. Now the question is, how can she tell Shadow how she feels about him?

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Avengers Tower…_

The party had already just started and the Avengers are celebrating their victory against Ultron. The party was loud, exciting, and entertaining as people showed up and having a good time. Even Stan Lee being a bartender and serving some drinks with a smile. Black Widow enjoy a drink seeing her friends, her allies having a good time with one another. Soon, Hawkeye joins up with Black Widow and to talk with her to kill some time even enjoying the party so far.

"Enjoying the party, Natasha?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yeah. To the degree Clint." Black Widow responded.

"Waiting for someone?"

"You can say that."

"Someone special?"

"No."

"Come on, I know there's someone special you're anxiously waiting."

"What if I am?"

"I knew it! You're waiting for Shadow aren't you?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"Yeah the one who took down Ultron?"

"What if I am waiting for Shadow?"

"It's obviously that you've been eyeing on Shadow every time you see him. Hell you even liked him, I thought you were checking me out at first but oh well."

"No. Besides, if I did it would distract our missions."

"True but we're still friends after all. Have you even told Shadow about how you feel about him?"

"No."

"Ah I see that you're having some trouble telling him about your feelings."

"No I'm not."

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to Shadow when that time is right?"

Black Widow open her mouth to retort but in the end she didn't have a response. Hawkeye smile, knowing Black Widow hasn't thought about a single word she can say to the ultimate lifeform.

"I don't have anything to say."

"Maybe I can help you."

"You of all people giving me advice?"

"Yeah. You can take this advice or having some trouble thinking about Shadow and didn't have a chance to tell him how you feel."

"You… have a valid point. Ok playboy, what advice do you have for me?"

"It's simple really, just listen to your heart and express your feelings to Shadow. Don't hide it, just show it and show how Shadow means to you and how you really care about the guy. Don't pretend to be cool just show how genuine you can be to Shadow."

"W-Wow… I… I don't know what to say really. That is some helpful advice Clint. Thank you."

"No problem. It's what a friend is for right, now if you can excuse me there are some ladies that sure need some TLC."

Hawkeye excuses himself and join in with a group of girls to make them smile. Black Widow shakes her head with a smile and sip a glass of wine. Tony charming with a few ladies and talking with Captain America. Both of them soon notice that Shadow had arrive and look around the place.

"Alright! He's finally here." Tony said.

Iron Man walks over to Shadow and greeting him.

"Shadow, welcome to the party. I hope you didn't have any trouble coming here?" Iron Man greeted.

"Not at all. Cool party by the way." Shadow complimented.

"Thanks. Now that you're here have some fun and do whatever you want."

Shadow nodded and heads to the bartender to get a drink.

"Enjoying the party, sir?" Stan Lee asked.

"Yes. I've just got here and everything here seems wonderful." Shadow responded.

"That's more like it. By the way, someone is checking you out."

Shadow cocked an eyebrow wondering what he mean by that until Stan pointed his finger to a person. Shadow look and to see a certain red haired woman waving at him with a drink in her hand. Shadow smiled, takes his drink and slowly approach to the avenger.

"Show em how it's done." Stan Lee encouraged.

Shadow approached to Black Widow and join up with her.

"Hey." Black Widow greeted.

"Hey yourself. Enjoying the party?" Shadow asked.

"I am. Glad you can make it Shadow."

"Tony convinced me so I decided to come."

"So how are things back at G.U.N?"

"Great so far. I didn't have any assignment and I didn't feel like training so I came here since I was invited."

"I'm glad that you could take the time to come to the party. I also wanted to say thank you for helping us dealing with Ultron. If you hadn't show up, we wouldn't be able to stop him."

"No problem. I was assigned to stop Ultron. Shield had informed G.U.N that they needed assistance so they sent me."

"They pick the right choice for the job, you are the ultimate lifeform after all."

"That is a fact right there."

"*Giggle* It sure is."

Shadow takes a sip of his drink and just enjoy the party with Black Widow along. The party had been great and huge with the crowd dancing, drinking a little bit and having a good time. Shadow had a few drinks just to let loose a little listening to what Iron Man said to him just to have a good time. The alcohol didn't make Shadow go crazy as he remained sober and can handle some strong liquor in his system. Thor had challenged Shadow arm wrestling which Shadow accepted the challenge. With the strength being unbelievable, Shadow beaten Thor surprising the god of thunder. Shadow even met a few people who wanted to meet him including Nick Fury and Maria Hill. She too had a thing for Shadow after laying her eyes on him checking the black blur out.

As the party continue, Shadow decided to join in on the fun and begin dancing and busting some break dance moves almost similar to Sonic's but different. The ultimate life had been having fun seem like it went on for hours. Thinking that he had enough and needed to simmer down not wanting to cause any trouble, Shadow excused himself outside to get some fresh air. Maria Hill had join with Shadow and gave him her number before leaving him to it. Shadow lean against the balcony and admire the view of the city of New York. Liking the peace and quiet, Shadow admired the view as much as he like to clear his mind and let the others enjoy the party.

Those moments of silence would quickly come to a stop when Shadow felt a presence, he turn and only see Black Widow joining with him.

"Oh, came here to get some fresh air?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. I had to get away before things get out of hand. I've seen walking outside so I thought I join you." Black Widow retorted.

"Right. The view is nice from here."

"I know. I sometimes like to watch the view even at this time at night admiring how beautiful it is. So Shadow, what do you plan on doing after the party?"

"Go home for the night. Why?"

"Nothing."

Black Widow look away, blushing about Shadow. This is the alone time that Black Widow has been waiting, not wanting to blew her chance so the agent then swallow the lump in her throat and confess.

"Shadow there is something I want to tell you?" Black Widow said.

"Sure. What is it?" Shadow asked.

"Well… for starters you notice that I've been eyeing on you since I laid my eyes on you?"

"I think I remember. What about it?"

"I'm going to come out and say this from the bottom of my heart. Shadow…"

Black Widow drew herself closer and hold Shadow's hand into hers. Taking a moment to recollect herself not wanting to ruin this for the world. Black Widow sighed and comes clean for Shadow.

"Shadow, I have developed these strong feelings for you. I cannot stop thinking about you. Your physic, your powers, your skills, and your excellent will to fight. I've never met someone like you. The main point is the fact that I had feelings for you and I can finally say these words: Shadow, I love you."

Black Widow poured her heart out for this moment and didn't screw it up. Shadow became astonished of Black Widow's confession, hearing Shadow's name drive Black Widow crazy at the moment. Shadow simply smirked and hold Black Widow's hand.

"No one has never say that to me. This is the first."

"Really now? If you like I can show you more affection I have towards you. Just follow me and we'll get there in one piece."

"Ok… it's a deal. I wonder what are we doing?"

"You'll see, time to get out of here."

Black Widow takes Shadow's hand into her and secretly drags him, guiding to a bedroom to finish this elsewhere. What Shadow didn't know is that when he enters inside the room, Black Widow closes the door and locks it before she can proceed with Shadow. Once they're inside the room in a quiet place, Black Widow then begin to make her move and by that, the agent pushes Shadow against the wall and presses her body against his. Black Widow reach down her hand and gentle rubs his crotch, rubbing his private part through his pants to get it nice and hard for her to have a little bit of fun with the ultimate lifeform.

Shadow looking on, Black Widow then presses her lips against his and share an intimate kiss with full affection. At first, Shadow wanted to stop and have Black Widow stop kissing him but all of sudden, he was melted away into the kiss as he could not resist it. Shadow thinking why not, shrugs his shoulders and just relax and responds to the kiss allowing himself to have a bit of fun with the agent. Black Widow wraps her arm around Shadow's neck so that she can deepen the kiss. As the pair kissed, Shadow and Black Widow begin to wrestle their tongues against one another. Their hands started rubbing against each other's bodies like they're getting right into it as they are at the moment. Shadow's instincts, his mind begin losing control due to his Black Arms instincts. It start to crave what it wants and Shadow couldn't resist himself.

With the instincts taking control, Shadow slowly slide down his hands over to Black Widow's ass as the pair continue kissing. Their tongues wrestled together, their saliva mix together while their tongue touch one another. Both Shadow and Black Widow had gotten very intimate with one another and both of them didn't stop. The pair couldn't stop kissing for minutes seem like it went on for hours. Shadow suddenly grasping Black Widow's ass with a tight grip through her tight jumpsuit. This of course causes Black Widow to jump in absolute shock, her eyes jolted open and let out a soft moan during the kiss. Shadow then delivers a hard smack onto her ass giving it a little punishment along as teasing her. Black Widow feeling her melted away into the kiss again as it is Shadow's turn to deepen it, making her feel extremely comfortable giving her the ecstasy she needed to get her going.

Black Widow let out another soft moan and gives herself into the ecstasy and enjoying the kiss so far with the ultimate lifeform. The makeout session had went on for minutes, seeming like it went on for hour from the way how they kissed. To return the favor from earlier, Shadow draw his hands and reach them over to Black Widow's breasts and grasping them. The avenger again moaned, feeling Shadow's hands touching her body, groping her had turned her on. In fact, Black Widow started to get wet down there to her private. The avenger started getting wet, her snatch begin to dampen her panties inside that dampen the bodysuit as well.

Feeling Black Widow getting exciting and feel extremely horny, Shadow finally stop kissing Black Widow and massages her breasts. Looking into Black Widow's eyes, he can see that she's yearning for the ultimate lifeform craving to get a taste of him. Smirking to show his charm and a little more of his cool side, Shadow squeezes Black Widow's breasts and rubbing them, giving them a good massage as he gropes them.

"Ah…" Black Widow moaned.

"Like that don't you?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. Just like that."

"Tell me, why did you kissed me?"

"Why I kissed you? I kissed you because… *Moan* to show how much I feel about you."

"How you feel about me?"

"Yes. I have been developing strong feelings for you for a while now. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about you. I wanted to start a relationship with you, I also wanted to give us a shot. That's the reason why I kissed you and wanted to make love to you to seal the deal. If you allow me, let me show you just how much I love you."

Shadow stopped groping Black Widow's breasts for a moment to take in what Black Widow had said. He had never had anyone to express their love, their feelings for him and this is surprising. Shadow slowly smile and he pulls Black Widow close and kiss her on the lips again as a sign of giving her his answer.

"I accept. I also had feelings for you too. I do like women who can fight and sort of become a badass about it." Shadow admitted.

"Is that right. In that case, let me show you how much of a badass I can be?" Black Widow insisted.

"Very well, you can proceed."

Black Widow smiled and she drop down on her knees and unzipping Shadow's pants. The avenger pulls out Shadow's ten inch erected cock and starts to rub it, gently strokes it to give it a nice massage. Admiring at its size, Black Widow licks her lips in a seductive manner having some dirty thoughts about Shadow and his erection with that lustful look in her eyes. Looking up at Shadow with a seductive smirk, she can see and notices Shadow begin groaning at this sudden pleasure he's just feeling. Shadow look down with amuse look with a smile, Black Widow chuckle a bit and starts to lick the cock from bottom to top nice and slow to tease the black blur sending pleasurable waves up his spine.

"You dick taste good Shadow, mind if I suck on it?" Black Widow asked.

With a nod in response from Shadow, Black Widow begin to engulfs his rod in her mouth and stars sucking it. Shadow let out a soft moan, his muscle relaxed from the tension from the fight earlier. Black Widow engulfs the shaft inside her mouth, sealing her luscious lips around and she begin to suck it. Black Widow began bopping her head back and forth, pleasuring Shadow with the use of her mouth initiating her fellatio on her beloved. Shadow slowly closes his eyes shut, his hand reach down and rest it atop of Black Widow's head. The avenger working her magic on Shadow, giving the ultimate lifeform the time of his life with her blowjob. The pleasure itself started to get to Shadow two minutes after, his instincts now craving Black Widow's body. In Shadow's mind, he can't wait to take her here and now in bed and fuck her brains out.

The ultimate lifeform had begun to having dirty thoughts about the Avenger, thinking about the dirty things he'd like to do with his new girlfriend. He even thought about what type of freaky side Black Widow has as he drills her so good that made the avenger screaming, begging for more out of him. Shadow then shake off his thoughts, his eyelids open and he look down at Black Widow and watch the avenger suck his cock. Black Widow would went on to increase her pace to go faster, her hands rested on Shadow's thighs as she begin to take it all in down to her throat going back and forth almost like she's deepthroating Shadow.

Shadow with a throaty growl, almost clutch Black Widow's hair but he resist himself into doing so. No matter how hard he can try, the urge from his instincts said otherwise. Black Widow would make Shadow to get crazy with an idea pop out in her head just now. Looking up at Shadow knowing that he's watching her sucking his cock, Black Widow turned Shadow on greatly when she suddenly gives Shadow that slutty look while she sucking him off. Black Widow started sucking him off nice and hard even twisting his shaft with her hand to jerk him that added twice the pleasure.

"Argh! Fuck!" Shadow cried.

Black Widow watches Shadow going crazy, it was just the way she wanted him to be as her mission is complete. Black Widow went ahead to deepthroat Shadow as she takes every length of Shadow's rod down into her throat and let it sit there for a couple of seconds. Shadow clutched her head, his teeth grit and groaned loud as the pleasure filled his body and his instincts couldn't take it anymore. So Shadow allow Black Widow to deepthroat him for a couple more seconds before the avenger pulls away to regain oxygen.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Black Widow resumes to suck Shadow's cock again but this time, Shadow grabs her hair, clutching her hair and he ferociously pump his erection faster wanting more of Black Widow. Black Widow herself muffled, she gargle as saliva begin dripping from her mouth and continuing to suck him off for as long as she likes enjoying giving Shadow this type of pleasure. Shadow continue groaning, he couldn't hold it any longer feeling like his time is almost up. Shadow try to hold it as much as he can but the pleasure is unreal, he couldn't hold it any longer as hard as he can.

Sooner or later, the black blur had reach his limit finally. The ultimate lifeform ejaculate, spurting his gobs of white liquid out of his erection and emptying his balls. Shadow filled up Black Widow's mouth with his cum, filling it in her mouth catching her by surprise but Black Widow slowly gulps down Shadow's spunk down to her throat and to her stomach. Shadow release much white sticky goo out of him had Black Widow spilling some of his cum from her mouth down to her chin and dripping to her cleavage.

Shadow had finally finished up a last load of his spunk and slowly pulls his shaft out from Black Widow's mouth with her mouth open revealing Shadow's sperm. Black Widow then gulps it down to her throat, she never take her eyes off from Shadow and staring at him with that hungry look in her eyes. Shadow had notice that Black Widow wanted more of Shadow, she couldn't wait any longer and wants Shadow right now. Black Widow await for Shadow's next order with her hands onto her thighs patiently wait for what Shadow wants her to do next.

"What do you want me to do next, Shadow?" Black Widow asked.

"Stand up." Shadow demanded.

Nodding, Black Widow stood up for Shadow and he then scoops her up and grabs a zipper of Black Widow's suit.

"Let's see what you're hiding from in that tight suit from me?" Shadow suggested.

Without warning, Shadow unzips Black Widow's suit and unveil her black lace bra on and showing her nice rack. Liking what he's seeing and checking out his girl, Shadow smirked as he knew that he's going to have lots of fun with Black Widow. Shadow suddenly drags Black Widow to the bed and pushes her on her back getting a little aggressive. Shadow's Black Arms instincts had now taken over and the ultimate lifeform now is hungry for sex same just like Black Widow. Wasting no time, Shadow begin ripping open of Black Widow's suit only ripping the part that unveils her black lace panties down to her crotch. Shadow then rips off Black Widow's panties to unveil her wet dripping caverns.

Before he can start with their hardcore sex, Shadow begin wetting his two fingers then inserts them right inside of Black Widow and fingers her. Black Widow herself let out a loud moan, clutching the sheets with a strong grip feeling her insides melted away from Shadow's fingers rubbing her insides.

"Tell me how much you want me?" Shadow demanded.

"I want you so badly Shadow. I can't take it anymore." Black Widow admitted.

His eyes stare at the broken Black Widow losing herself into lust. The ultimate life form start to finger his girl faster, rubbing her insides with his fingers twice as hard allowing out more loud moaning from the avenger.

"Say that again. SAY IT!" Shadow demanded.

"I want it! I want you right now Shadow the Hedgehog. Give me that ultimate cock! I can't take it anymore, take me NOW!" Black Widow continued.

Seeing the reaction what he's been looking for, Shadow smirked and readied himself for the main dish. Shadow had readied his erection, pointing it against Black Widow right after he spread her legs nice and wide. The avenger's breasts bounce, jiggle with a stead rhythm in every movement of her body. The ultimate lifeform smirked, licking his lips and so, he slowly sticks his rod right inside of Black Widow's womb nice and slow. Once it is halfway in, Shadow then finish it off with a hard and quick feral thrust penetrating Black Widow's caverns right inside completely and to catch her off guard of this intercourse. This had Black Widow screamed, gasping in absolute shock feeling Shadow's cock inside completely and the ultimate lifeform then begin pumping it, penetrating her insides with his might and pounding the avenger nice and hard wasting no time for teasing or a warmup.

"AH! AH!" Black Widow moaned.

Smirking at the reaction and the tone of Black Widow's voice, Shadow press down his hands onto the bed and he steadily pumps his cock inside, moving his waist as he thrusts her. All this hard thrusting had made Black Widow's breasts bounce from the way he pounded her, this had Black Widow moaning crazily as she lost herself into the pleasure. Her legs spread a little more wide allowing Shadow to fuck her, pound her insides as much as he likes for his amusement. The ultimate lifeform begin to add a little more power into his thrusting, pumping his shaft faster to increase the speed that got the woman crazy.

"Uh! Uh! UH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK ME, GIVE ME MORE! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH SHADOW!" Black Widow cried in a hoarse tone in her voice.

"With pleasure." Shadow granted.

The ultimate lifeform now pounded Black Widow hard as he can showing why he is the ultimate lifeform. After all of this hardcore thrusting with intense force, Black Widow had begin to realize why Shadow is the ultimate lifeform. The avenger start to love it, she enjoy every moment of it, every second of it, and every minute of it with her beloved. Shadow determine to make Black Widow his and he's not going to back down on his word. The ultimate lifeform started to go balls deep inside Black Widow, pushing his shaft every inch deeper inside Black Widow's caverns. Soon, it eventually hit the g-spot, hitting the cervix and suddenly, Black Widow started screaming from the top of her lungs feeling Shadow pounded her. Shadow love the way how Black Widow screamed and the way she's moaning to him. Hearing Black Widow scream is like music to his ears so he kept going and didn't bother stopping.

Black Widow uses the strength to wrap her legs around Shadow's waist and wrapping her arms around Shadow begging him to give her more. Shadow obliged to do so and so the ultimate lifeform didn't take it easy nor slow down, he kept pounding her so hard that has Black Widow squirming, demanding the ultimate lifeform for more as she went completely insane that Shadow sent his girl into overdrive.

"YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! UH! UH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH! HARDER SHADOW! HARDER! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK MY SLUTTY BODY!" Black Widow screamed.

" _He's so rough. His cock feels so damn good inside me. I don't want him to stop. Fuck me as much as you like Shadow. Make me your bitch Shadow. Come on!_ " Black Widow thought.

Black Widow's eyes roll backwards to the back of her skull giving herself into the pleasure. All Black Widow can do is moan and Shadow didn't bother stopping. The black blur had been thrusting Black Widow, he had pump his cock repeatedly with a rapid pace for over twenty minutes now and the ultimate lifeform felt like he broken Black Widow with all of the pleasure. Black Widow had unwrapped her arms and legs and gave herself into Shadow, giving herself into the ecstasy from the way Shadow thrusted her. The ultimate lifeform continue on again for three more minutes or more before wanting to turn it up a notch.

After three minutes are up, the ultimate lifeform then wraps his hands around Black Widow's waist and uses the strength to lift her up from the bed and he begin to stand on the ground. Shadow looking up with a smile, he didn't bother stopping so he kept going and started pounding Black Widow in a Stand and Carry position. His cock rapidly thrusted the bricks out of Black Widow, his balls smacking against her crotch rapidly from how fast he went pumping it into her. Shadow grinned, watching Black Widow wrap her arms around Shadow and look into his eyes as he pummel her insides. Black Widow start to caress Shadow's cheek with her hand, gently rubs it and smiles at him enjoying the hardcore sex she's having with Shadow. Shadow had filled every spot, touching and rubbing the sensitive spots inside that drove her crazy. His cock continue to amaze Black Widow, she had remember a few men she's been with before never give her a nice good fuck like Shadow here.

The ultimate lifeform thrusted Black Widow for nine minutes with his strength, Black Widow rolled her eyes backwards to her skull again and lost herself into pleasure. Seconds after, once those seconds are up, Shadow puts Black Widow down and once again he drags her back to the bed and finds himself lying on his back. Black Widow begin to climb on top of Shadow and put his penis back inside of her caverns and slam down her hips. With her hands resting onto Shadows chest, Black Widow's hips move on their own and they started moving faster, demanding more pleasure out of Shadow and it had Black Widow moan again. Shadow look up watching Black Widow riding him like a saddle, her breasts bounce in neat rhythm. Watching those tits bounce hypnotically in front of his very own eyes Shadow reach up and grasps them and gropes Black Widow, having fun with her jugs and squeeze them nice and hard.

"AH! Squeeze my titties Shadow, just like that! YES!" Black Widow moaned.

Shadow rapidly started rubbing them while squeezes Black Widow's breasts harder. He even pinch and tweak her nipples second pleasurable waves up the spine that had Black Widow jumped. Her hips start to move faster and she can't control herself, the pleasure made her go insane as Shadow continue to satisfy her desperate needs. Shadow then lean forward and starts sucking on Black Widow's breasts as he fondle them adding third time the pleasure into the avenger. This of course sent Black Widow over the edge and suddenly, the black blur begin pumping his erection rapidly into Black Widow's insides and have her scream, begging the hedgehog for more as he continues to satisfy her much more.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! OH SHADOW, FUCK ME! POUND MY PUSSY HARDER! DON'T FUCKING STOP!" Black Widow cried.

The ultimate lifeform sucking Black Widow's breasts while drilling his erection fast and deep into Black Widow's insides and show more of his ultimate power as well as the ultimate pleasure that Black Widow had dreamt about. The black blur can hear Black Widow's moans and cries that filled the entire room as he continues to give it to her. Spending five minutes fucking her brains out, Shadow finally stopped and lie back down on his back and stop sucking Black Widow's breasts and stop fondling them so that he can wrap his hands around her hips. Shadow then slap Black Widow's clothed round ass encouraging her to keep going so she did. Black Widow resume to ride Shadow hard as she can for the next eleven minute or so from the way she move her hips and begging Shadow for more.

The sex went on for a whole hour while the party continue on. It was only a matter of time until the sex is about to come to an end sooner or later. Black Widow ride on Shadow for another minute until Shadow slap her ass and gets her off of him and pushes her into all fours. Black Widow look over her shoulder watches Shadow get behind her and sticks his penis back inside of her caverns and resume pounding her again. Shadow grasping Black Widow's round ass before he can smacks it. The ultimate lifeform continue to pound her insides, fucking her harder as he continue dominating her body and showing more of his ultimate power. Black Widow gripped the sheets, her eyes rolled backwards and she gritted her teeth.

Shadow look down with a mischievous look, he grinned from hearing Black Widow moaning crazily when he goes all out and pounding Black Widow nice and hard with intense force. Shadow now mercilessly pounding Black Widow nonstop and he isn't going to stop until he finally reach his limit and Black Widow know that. The avenger begin hollering, squirming, crying, and screaming out in pure ecstasy with the amount of loving and pleasure she has been receiving all night long with Shadow here. Shadow suddenly ram his penis deep, he once again goes balls deep and still thrusted Black Widow. Black Widow can feel Shadow's shaft pumping so fast, so hard that it drive her crazy.

Black Widow look over her shoulder, she couldn't stop moaning and she couldn't stop going crazy over Shadow. The ultimate lifeform had her in the ropes and Shadow still fuck her mercilessly without slowing down or take it easy on her. Shadow had determine that he'll make Black Widow his like what she requested him for earlier and Shadow isn't going to disappoint her.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oooooooooooooooooh! Oh yeah Shadow! YEAH! Fuck me! Give it to me!" Black Widow screamed.

The ultimate lifeform can feel himself reaching his limit, he knew that his time is almost up. To go out with a bang, Shadow pick up the pace again and start deliver more of his intense thrusts and pounding Black Widow's insides only a couple more seconds in a faster pace. Black Widow can feel Shadow's cock throbbing rapidly, his balls getting heavier by the second that it almost like he's going to burst anytime soon.

"Cum for me Shadow! Cum inside me, fill me up with your cum!" Black Widow shouted.

Shadow's time is finally up and he cannot hold it any longer due to the amount of pleasure he is in with Black Widow. Seconds after, Shadow's shaft begin to spurt out gobs of white liquid to fill Black Widow's insides. Black Widow let out a loud satisfying moan, she can feel her caverns being filled up by Shadow's sperm like jelly. Shadow continue to thrust Black Widow a couple of time while cumming inside her. Shadow had spent seconds climaxing inside Black Widow and soon, he pulls his erection out of her and Black Widow felt her body turn numb and she start collapse on her stomach on the bed. Both Shadow and Black Widow sweated from the intense heat of their sexual intercourse.

Black Widow had catch her breath, the ultimate lifeform wasn't done yet so he begin smacking Black Widow in the ass again getting her on her knees again. Black Widow did what she is told and looks up at Shadow. The black blur look down with a smile and jerk himself off a couple of time before he release one last load of his spunk on Black Widow, this time covering her face and breasts with his cum making his mark on the avenger. Black Widow open her mouth so that she can get another taste of Shadow's sperm while he ejaculated.

After seconds of climaxing again for Black Widow one last time, Black Widow licked her lips as Shadow finish unloading on her tits. Black Widow now is covered in Shadow's cum and she has some of his semen onto her suit from how much he ejaculate.

"Wow. That's a lot of cum. You must've hold it in for so long didn't you?" Black Widow asked in a sultry tone.

"Not really. I've been busy with my duties as the agent of G.U.N. I don't really had any time for any fun." Shadow admitted.

"I see. Well now you had your chance to have a good time."

"That's true."

"So does this make us an item?"

"I believe it is. I hope you're not in a relationship with someone else already?"

"No. Not really, all I wanted is to be with you, Shadow and I finally got my chance. Do you have a cell phone that we can keep in touch?"

"Yeah."

"Would you mind give me your number?"

"Sure."

Shadow exchange digits with Black Widow and she begin to clean herself up and lick more of Shadow's sperm from her fingers and her lips. Before Shadow would leave the party with Black Widow until Black Widow stopped him for a brief moment with another idea in mind.

"Do you still got some energy left in you?" Black Widow asked.

"Plenty. Why?" Shadow inquired.

"Since you and I are now together, what do you say you and me continue this back at my place? I think I had enough fun with the others for one night so I thought I leave with you."

"Sure. I was just about to leave the party anyway."

Black Widow smiled and exits the tower with Shadow to leave and headed back to Black Widow's place to continue their hardcore sex.

"Oh and call me Natasha since now we're an item now." Natasha requested.

"Natasha? That's your name?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. It's Natasha Romanoff."

"Well Natasha, let's get out of here and head to your place."

"Oh yeah, let's get out of here."

* * *

 _A Few Days Later…_

After the sex back at the party and another round of their hardcore love making back at Black Widow's place, Shadow and Black Widow had started a relationship and the Avengers had approve this and congratulated her for starting a relationship with the ultimate lifeform. They didn't see eye to eye since both of them are busy with their jobs. They still keep in touch and they still see each other to hang out and go out on dates.

Shadow had finished up with his mission assigned by G.U.N, the ultimate lifeform start to train to hone his skills until all of sudden, he gets a text message and this is from his girlfriend. Shadow check his phone and see Natasha's name on there so he then press her name to view the message. What Shadow got is a picture of Black Widow showing off her body, her assets, and a little more of her sex appeal in the pictures. Black Widow also showed a picture of herself revealing her cleavage with a black and red lace bra on behind her body suit and what appears to be a tattoo of Shadow's logo on her right breast. Black Widow also wrote on this message:

 _Hey there hotshot, thought you might want some relief with a few pictures. I also just got my tattoo of your logo on my breast to let you know that my body and my heart is yours. Give me a call whenever you're available hotshot. I missed and I love you._

 _XOXO_

 _Natasha "Black Widow" Romanoff_

Shadow smirked at the picture, it brought a smile on his face as he keep in contact with his girlfriend. Realizing that he has time to kill, Shadow begin to contact Black Widow and talk with her through the phone to catch.

* * *

 **There you all have it everybody! That's ShadowxBlack Widow oneshot for this story. I wanted to do this oneshot to pay tribute to Stan Lee who had passed away. He was an inspirational man that loves making comics and an awesome guy. He's the reason why I got into Marvel when I was a kid and I loved all the Marvel movies. I also love every cameo appearance of Stan Lee and he's an awesome guy and a Legend of that. It really broke my heart to hear of his passing. I am going to miss him dearly and I will remember everything he has done for Marvel and the Comic Book Community and continue to stay positive and be creative. That's what he'd wanted.**

 **Anyways, I hope all of you enjoy this story and my tribute to him to say goodbye. Rest in Peace Stan Lee, you are at a better place now and you are now free. Thank you for bringing Marvel to life and thank you for everything. EXCELSIOR!**


End file.
